


[Podfic] Thoughts Without Words

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: In which Sherlock Holmes declares his affections, Irene Adler falls in love with a man she can never have, and John Watson learns to speak the violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thoughts Without Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thoughts Without Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11771) by Katie Forsythe. 



**Length** : 2hr 6min 33sec

 **Listen to streaming audio** : 

Part 1: 

Part 2: 

Part 3: 

**Download mp3s** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Thoughts%20Without%20Words.zip) (right-click save .zip file) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thoughts-without-words-0) (follow link to page and download .zip file).

 **Download m4b** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Thoughts%20Without%20Words.m4b) (right-click save).

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2073935.html) at dreamwidth's amplificathon community.


End file.
